Revenge
by kira taisho
Summary: Al mago de Hielo le pareció totalmente atrayente la forma en la que el dragon Slayer susurro su nombre, despertando un obscuro deseo, uno que el pelirrosa se lamentaría haber despertado…/ respuesta de la apuesta echa con Nik drak95, si argentina perdía escribiría esto, y como verán perdimos, pasen por el fic RoguexSting de Nik, también por esta apuesta ridícula.


titulo:

revenge ...

Resumen: Al mago de Hielo le pareció totalmente atrayente la forma en la que el dragon Slayer susurro su nombre, despertando un obscuro deseo, uno que el pelirrosa se lamentaría haber despertado…/ respuesta de la apuesta echa con Nik_drak95, si argentina perdía escribiría esto, y como verán perdimos, pasen por el fic RoguexSting de Nik, también por esta apuesta ridícula.

* * *

**Bueno, como abran leido, esto fue una apuesta, si Argentina le ganaba a Alemania yo iba a escribir un Gale y Nik un Stingxoc y un Roguexoc, pero si ganaba Alemania yo iba a escribir un GrayxNatsu y Nik un RoguexSting... Así que perdimos y aqui esta mi parte de la apuesta, dejen reviews si quieren, mi asistente personal les responderá... ¿No Mid-kun?**

**Midnight: Zzzz... -recive un golpe- e? a... Si, yo les responderé, ustedes disfruten, aye.**

**Happy: Koi te rrrrrrrrruuuuuuu!.**

**Kira: Ni muerta gato bobo**

**Mid: pero si dijiste que era lindo...**

**Kira: Pero eres mas femenino que yo...**

**Mid: Eso fue hiriente...**

**Loke: Si, eres cruel, pero -le da un sape-.**

**Kira: No te pongas meloso, si me quieren ayudar me ayudan sino ya saben donde esta la puerta, y Loke sabes que odio lo cursi...**

**Virgo: Ya es hora de mi castigo?.**

**Lucy: Mejor empiecen de una vez la historia! que ya la quiero leer.**

**Virgo/Loke/Kira/Mid: Hentai!**

**Erza: Si, si, lo que digan... ¡Ya empieza a escribir Taisho!.**

**Kira: No me asustas Erza... Pero, ya hay que empezar la historia... Mid-kun...**

**Mid: H-hai... Fairy tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, y esto es un yaoi así que si no les gusta esta clase de cosas no lo lean...**

**Erza/Lucy: Escribe de una jodida vez!.**

**Kira: Hai hai... A la historia...**

* * *

Gray salió de la habitación con un humor de perros, tenia que encontrar a Natsu y ya. Se vengaría, de esa no se escapaba el dragon Slayer.

Camino por las calles de magnolia hasta llegar al gremio, Natsu debería estar hay.

Entro y lo busco con la mirada, mas no lo encontró así que decidió preguntar, pero le dijeron que no estaba.

-_Ese idiota…Donde se habrá metido…-_

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar por la ciudad hasta que por casualidad llego a la casa del pelirrosa y aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta entro, observo el lugar unos momentos hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a Natsu entrar con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Gray… Que haces aquí?- susurro sorprendido el dragon slayer

Al mago de Hielo le pareció totalmente atrayente la forma en la que el dragon Slayer susurro su nombre, despertando un obscuro deseo, uno que el pelirrosa se lamentaría haber despertado…

Con una confiada sonrisa pintada en su rostro Gray se acercó a Natsu, haciendo que este por mero instinto retrocediera, todos sus sentidos le gritaban "huye, huye ahora, o algo malo pasara" pero su cuerpo apenas le respondía, estaba asustado como un gatito, había algo inquietante en la mirada de Gray, un brillo extraño que jamás había visto, se sentía indefenso, como si el fuese a dañarlo, pero sabía que no era así, era otra cosa, algo perturbante… Algo que sabía no quería averiguar.

-Gray… Que haces… P-por qué me miras así…-

La alerta era cada vez mayor, no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa sádica, ¿realmente lo lastimaría? No, era su nakama… No, lo lastimaría ¿verdad?.

Sintio una suave caricia en el muslo y retrocedió, tropezando en el acto y cayendo, haciendo que la toalla se soltara, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto.

Vio como la sonrisa de Gray se ampliaba y se relamía los labios, dando un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que los instintos del ds comenzaran a gritar ordenandole que se fuera, pero lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue arrastrarse hasta que su espalda quedo contra la pared, y pronto fue acorralado por el mayor.

-Que pasa Natsu... Tienes miedo?-

El pelirrosa estuvo a punto de gritarle pero las palabras se negaron a salir cuando sintió las frías manos del mago de hielo recorrer sus piernas con lujuria, hasta que una de sus manos se poso sobre su miembro, mientras la otra la daba un suave apretón a su trasero.

Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par mientras negaba suavemente, ya entendía que era ese brillo extraño y sabia lo que quería...

-Gray, por favor... no...- Apenas alcanzo a susurrar

Sin embargo el pelinegro lo escucho, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara y lentamente se acerco a su cuello besando y lamiendo suavemente mientras lo masturbaba un poco.

Su otra mano fue acariciando las piernas del pelirrosa, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura, su pecho y su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas, para luego poner dos de sus dedos frente a su boca ordenandole que los lamiera.

Natsu tímidamente abrió la boca para lamer los dedos del mayor, el cual observaba atentamente, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados, las lagrimas recorriendo nuevamente su rostro.

Gray comenzaba a sentirse culpable, sin embargo la lujuria le impedía parar.

Noto como Natsu lamia y chupa como si se tratase de otra cosa y como si fuese una recompensa acelero el ritmo de los movimientos de su otra mano, masturbandolo.

Natsu había empezado a soltar pequeños gemidos, se notaba que estaba avergonzado y el echo de que se había excitado no ayudaba.

Gray quito sus dedos de la boca del pelirrosa, llevándolos hasta la entrada del pelirrosa, metiendo suavemente uno de sus dedos, viendo como Natsu se mordía el labio inferior, aunque no supo si era para contener un gemido o para evitar que su llanto fuera audible.

Fue moviendo su dedo de adentro hacia afuera, hasta que fue capaz de meter un segundo dedo y los fue moviendo, dilatando su entrada hasta que lo escucho gemir y toco de nuevo ese lugar, escuchando otro gemido y otro y otro mas, hasta que decidió sacar sus dedos, el pelirrosa estaba aun mas asustado, era inocente, pero no estúpido.

Gray se bajo de golpe los pantalones y la ropa interior. Beso con rudeza al pelirrosa al tiempo que lo penetraba de golpe, haciendo que el menor gritara, un grito que quedo casi completamente ahogado en aquel beso rudo.

Gray entraba una y otra vez con fuerza mientras le besaba el cuello. Natsu le estaba clavando las uñas con fuerza en la espalda, ya que al buscar algo a lo que aferrarse había abrazado al mago de hielo.

Lo penetraba fuertemente mientras de vez en cuando lo besaba, no tardo mucho en correrse, eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas juntas.

Salio de su interior con brusquedad y se levanto mientras se acomodaba la ropa y salia de la casa, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a Natsu, se sentía culpable, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Natsu estaba acurrucado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y llorando con fuerza, le dolía, no solo el cuerpo, sino que también algo mas, quería a Gray y que le hiciese eso le había dolido.

Había sentido miedo, miedo que lo lastimase, pero no se había imaginado que le haría eso hasta que lo toco, hay el miedo lo había paralizado, ni siquiera había intentado defenderse, no podía, no podía lastimar a Gray, pero al parecer el mago de hielo si podía y lo había echo.

* * *

Vale... Lo se, es corto y raro, pero bue, fue una apuesta y ya cumplí, dejen rw si quieren, es mi primer yaoi y con lo que me costo, dudo hacer otro... Bueno, tal vez y solo tal vez algún RoguexSting, pero no un lemon, fue l mas dificil que hice en mi puta vida... ok no... en fin, se que no es de esas historias dulces que se besan y se dicen te amo, pero es que soy un asco para el romance, y no me gusta mucho que digamos...

bye

Dedicado a...

**Nik_Drak95 **Ella propuso la idea de que yo escribiese GrayxNatsu

Mi amiga **Jenn** ella se rió de que yo hiciese la apuesta, y se que no le va mucho el yaoi, por eso se lo dedico ^^ (?)

** Sergiomugo **un usuario de ask que le encanta el yaoi, y me dio ánimos de que escribiese... bueno mas o menos...


End file.
